In the End
by nightfire-xx
Summary: This is about a girl named Rae. After years of slavery, she finally escapes. She meets Slade, the Titans most feared enemy, and a terrible secret is reaviled about her past. After joining him and discovering new things about herself, she escapes once aga
1. Default Chapter

_ 'Finally!'_ I thought as I rubbed my wrists. I stood up, the chains that had kept me to the cold, stone wall for all that time fell to the ground, creating a loud bang. I glanced around, hoping I'd be able to make it out before on of the gaurds came. I stared at the wodden beams that supported the walls and smiled. I planned my way and jumped. Silently, I landed on the lowest beam. I winced as the damp, splintered wood poked at my feet. But that couldn't stop me. I jumped from beam to beam, as silent as I could, my heart pounding and my feet throbing from the splinters. I reached the small window above the door, peeked out, and crouched on the ledge. After seeing no one, I lept down. 

My feet touched the stone floor and I was off. I crept along the wall, pushing my body as close ot it as I could. After passing a hall, I started to run, looking behind me. _Whack!_ I fell to the ground and looked up. Fear in my eyes, I stood. The guard smiled at me wickedly as I scrambled to my feet. He laughed and reached for his club. I turned to run back down the hall, but I stopped short. _'Crap, where do these gaurds come from?'_ I thought as I backed down the hall. Suddenly, I turned and ran, blood dripping from my raw feet with every step. I glanced back to see them following. My feet pounded against the cold, stone floor. _'There!'_ I ran towards a balcony overhanging a huge cliff of about 250 feet. I jumped onto the railing and balenced myself. I glanced first at fall, the waves far below crashed against the rocky cliff. Then I glanced back and smiled. I waved as they had just reached the balcony and jumped.

With my hands in front of me, I sliced through the air. I quickly reached the pounding waves and dove straight in. The gaurds above had long been gone, thinking I couldn't survive a fall like that, and even if I did, the waves would surely bring the end. But they couldn't have been more wrong. I flew out of the water and hovered above the waves, shocked from the icy water. I recovered, my feet and wrist stinging from the salt, and speed away from the waves banging against the cliff. Once the huge stone castle, which had held me captive for months, disappeared over the horizin, I slowed. I smiled happily as I twirled inches above the sea, the small waves lapping happily as I flew by.

But as soon as I started celebrating my victory, I saw sails. Huge white sails loomed on the horizin, waiting for me. I quickly planned my way to get past them, then sped up. As I neared, the captian of the ship, Raa Jom, smiled wickedly. He knew I'd be there and ordered the crew to position the cannons. Determinded, I reached firing range of the boat. Raa barked for the men to fire the cannons at will. Suddenly, white, electric orbs zoomed through the air. I dodged one after another and reached the ship. Raa, who hadn't expected the cannons to get me, pulled a small gun out of his pocket and aimed. Unaware, I neared him and he fired. Pain surged through my body as a red, firey orb dove into me.

I grabbed my stomach and fell towards the deck. Raa smiled his usual evil smile and put the gun back into the depths of his pocket. Darkness began to set in. I realized that someone had caught me. I squinted my eyes to see who, and realized I was, once again, in the cluches of Raa. The last thing was Raa's laughter, ringing through my ears, then, all went black.

It seem like an eternity I battled for life. But once I regainded control ,I realized that I was still draped in Raa's arms. My eyes shot open and my pupils diolated. Unable to control my rage, I lept out of Raa's arms, my whole body still numb from the battle. I screamed, my own blood curled from it, and black knives formed out of no where, my eyes as dark as hell itself. The knives flew in every direction. As the screames of pain filled the air, I smiled as I was filled with a greater evil then Satin. I turned to Raa, who was dodging every knife that came his way. I lifted my arms, a huge sword formed and floated above my hands.

"It's time to die, Raa," I said, hate and evil filling my voice. His face looked calmer than ever, but his eyes had betrayed him. I saw the fear taking over and smiled. "I see your fear," my voice was cold. "And your fear is my way to victory!" I waved my hand in his direction and the sword ripped through the air.

Raa's eyes filled with terror and he stumbled backward and fell. The sword hovered over him, then tipped its blade down. Raa rolled to the left and the sword jabbed through the floor that he had been laying on. Raa stared wide-eyed at me, seeming to be pleading for forgivness. But my heart was filled with hate and murder. I stared coldly into his fearing eyes.

"Die, bitch!" And with that, I waved my hand and pointed at his heart. The sword came up through the floor under him. His puipils expanded and blood dripped from his mouth. He slumped back onto the floor, and the sword disappeared. I glanced around, evil still clouding my thoughts. I smiled as the last crew member fell to the deck with a thud.

I fell to the floor, my knees giving way as my sences returned. I slowly got to my feet (which were still bleeding from the beams), and slowly looked around. Slowly, I realized what had happened. My eyes filled with horror and I stepped back. My foot met the wet blood-soaked floor and I turned. I quickly stumbled back. I gasped at the sight: Raa slumped against the floor, blood dripping from is mouth and pouring out of the hole in his chest. Tears filled my eyes as I realized the truth.

"I...I killed them..." I said to myself, tears stinging my cheeks. I stared at my palms, unable to understand how I could have let it happen. I lept into the air and sped away from the ship, tears spilling from my eyes. My thoughts racing, I realized I had to get off of Jomie. I flew as fast as I could to land. I landed on a large island.

_ 'Get a ship, and get off Jomie, that's all. Don't talk to anyone, don't draw attention to yourself, don't make eye contact.'_ I walked through a crowd of people, avoiding everyone, I walked faster and into a ship rental store. I grabbed the keys to a ship and ran out of the shop. I glanced around before ducking into the alley. I jumped into a ship that was parked in the back of the shop and thrust the key into the ignition. I turned it hard, hearing the shop owner running out the back door. The engine spuddered to life and I reved the engine. The ship flew into the sky as I headed into the atmosphere.

Once I was traveling through the dark, nothingness of space, I finally figured out how to put it on auto pilot. I uneasly let go of the wheel and leaned back. I thought of all the things that had happened to me on Jomie. _'What a god-forsaken place...'_ I thought, regretting even trying to escape. I leaned my head against the seat and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep...


	2. Earth

I awoke with a jerk, cold sweat dripping down my face and neck. I struggled to catch my breath as I looked around nervously. My heart pounded at the sight: a whole fleat of ships coming after me. I fiddled with the switches, trying to figure out how to turn off the auto pilot. After a series of flipping switches, turning knobs, and pressing bottons, I finally figure out NOT to press the red botton (I was almost ejected out of the ship and into the nothingness of space). I finally flipped the right switch and auto pilot went off. 

"Ship 1748HR," the radio blasted, "Please link up with the head ship. I repeat: Please link up with the head ship. Over."

_ 'Yeah, like that's gunna happen!'_ I glanced behind me as the ships got into a battle position. I quickly slammed the gas as hard as I could and I was off. I searched the panels for something the would help. I smiled as I found just the botton: Turbo Hyper-Drive. I glanced behind me one last time and press the botton. The radio muddered something, but the high-pitch scream of the boosters drowned it out.

I was pushed back into the seat. I cluched the stearing wheel as if it were life itself. As I very nearly avoided planets, moons, and other things, I realized that the fleat of ships was gone. I turned off the Turbo boosters and relaxed.

I put it on auto-pilot again and looked around. The ship was very small. It had another chair beside me, a small space inbetween the seats. I reached over and opened the compartment. Inside, I saw a few containers. I opened one: water. I put it back and sighed. I closed the compartment and leaned back in my seat. I glanced at the computerized map. I planned my course and smiled. _'I'm going home...'_ I thought as I closed my eyes. Once again, I fell asleep.

I awoke to an alarm. I jerked up and looked around. A red light flased on the screen in front of me. I franticly searched behind me, looking for a ship, but saw none. I looked again at the screen. "_Shit!_ Auto-pilot failed!" I yelled over the alarm. I pounded the auto pilot botton and the alarm stopped. I grabbed the wheel and frowned.

"Why does auto-pilot have to brake when **I'm** driving it?" I asked myself as I realized that I didn't know how to get to X'altia from there. When the auto-pilot broke, the navigation system failed with it. I sat angerly back into the seat and sighed. _'I can't get to X'altia, and I can't go back, so I'll just land on the next planet I come to,'_ I thought as I glanced around. I looked for a planet and saw a small green and blue planet.

_ 'That will have to do...'_ I drew closer to the planet and breathed deeply. _'Ok, you can do this, just...pretend that you're flying! Yah, that's it! You're flying, and this is just a small obsticle.'_ I smiled at the thought and took another deep breath. I looked at the bottons again. Then it hit me: I don't know how to land this. My hands shook nervously as I entered the atmosphere. I was pushed back in to the seat as I struggled to stay in control. The deep, blue water loomed ahead.

Suddenly, the memory of my escape flashed before my eyes. The water, the sails, everything. Every detail came flooding back. Then I lost control. The ship did a nose dive and came closer and closer to the water. My eyes franticly search for anything that could help. A flash of red caught my eyes. _'There!'_ I slammed my fist on the small, red botton. I closed my eyes and I was flug fron the ship. The ship hit the water and within seconds, it exploded. I tumbled towards the water and hit it with a sickening thud. I quickly swamn to the top and brought in a lung-full of air.

I caught my breath and looked around. "Water..." I looked in every direction. I sighed. "I'll just have to swim for it..." I saw in the direction I was facing. _'I could fly, but I don't want to attract attention...'_ I laughed at myself. _'And swimming onto shore after this long swim bdefinetly/b won't attract attention!'_

After a few hours, the sky grew dark. "NOW, I can fly!" I said as I lifted myself out of the water. I shivered as the cool ocean air hit me. I brushed my dripping hair out of my face. I crossed my legs and and looked at my raw feet. The cuts from the beams had turned grey. I stuck my tounge out and straightened. I paced myself as I flew, going just fast enought so I wouldn't grow tired. I flew ahead, my eyes set on the horizin. It seemed like days I flew, but just as the stars started to dim, I saw it.


	3. The 'T' Tower

"A 'T' tower?" I questioned. Sure enough, there was a tall, 'T' shaped tower just peeking out of the water. I flew faster and smiled as I neared the 'T Tower'. I reached it and landed on the small island. I looked around, lights flooding the main land.

After I circle the 'T Tower', I nodded. Satisfied, I started to stride to the tower. I froze, my heart racing. I glanced at the trees and bushes around me. _'There!'_ I whirled around and heard a slight rusle. I glanced over my sholder. _'There's someone here... I can sence it...'_ I took a step back and fell. With a thud, I hit the ground. Shocked, I started to get up, when something jumped at me. I rolled against the ground and into a bush for protection. The creature the leaped at me had dissapeared, although I heard a steady growl. I stumbled out of the bush and glanced around. I started to take a few steps back when a disk flew at me. I saw it too late. It crashed into the ground near my feet and exploded. I fell back, my legs throbbing. Smoke filled the air and surrounded me. My eyes teared up and I coughed. I peered though the smoke and jumped to the side. A blue blast voomed past me as I ran out of the smoke.

I coughed a few times as I backed into the trees. _Snap!_ I turned to see a black, glowing tree floating out of the ground. I ran through the trees as the tree crashed against the soft, damp ground. I glanced over my sholder, hoping no one was back there. I smiled as my feet pounded against the gound. I ran, looking over my sholder. I started to let out a laugh, when a green bolt hit me in the stomach. I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach. My whole body when numb. The memory forced its way back into my head: I was falling. I grabbed at the pain in my stomach. My body numbed, as I sliced though the salty air. I pushed the memory away and pushed myself to my feet. I ran, my heart pounding with every step. I neared the ocean and focused. I leaped off the shore and into the cool water.

I swam underwater for a few minutes and surfaced. I looked at the island with the 'T' shaped tower. A skinny boys trudged up to a group of four. The spiky haired boy said something and the skinny boy shook his head. A tall, long-haired girl placed her hand on the spiky-haired boy's sholder and comforted him. He brushed her hand off and walked away. The four watched him hurry back to the 'T'.

A tall, well-built boy talked to the long-haired girl. She looked at the others and they nodded. A dark, hodded person with a long cape soon followed the spiky-haired boy, along with the others. I took one last look at the 'T Tower', and swam to the shore. I reached the docks of the city within a few minutes. I pulled myself onto shore and looked at the horizin just as the first lights of day started to peek over the edge.

I wandered the still lit streets and looked for a place to stay. I trudged out of town and into a forest. I went to the top of a hill and searched the forest below me for a place to sleep. I smiled and crossed the forest to a small cave. I went in, searching the depths for any signs of life. After a minute, I walked back to the entrance and sat down, leaning against the cold, stony wall of the cave. I tipped my head back and closed my eyes, the comforting darkness of sleep filling me.


	4. Amy and Tori

I opened my eyes slowly, refreshed and sore. I got to my feet and streched. I looked at my sore legs and sat back down. I rubbed them for a while then stood. I emerged from the cave. I shieled my eyes from the sun that was, again, peeking over the horizin. _'I slept for a whole day!'_ I thought as I turned from the sun. I walked down the hill and back towards the city, hoping they had something for me to eat and drink. I passed a herd of cows and slowed to a stop. I looked as they grazed the dew-covered grass. 

I tilted my head and smiled I walked over to a small spring. I waded into the water and smiled. I cupped my hands and filled them with water. I took drink after drink as I watched the herd move farther and father downstream. After I had my fill of water, I slowly waded back out, looking for food. I glanced back at the spring and curiously looked into the creaping stream. I shook my head sadly.

"Now how can I blend in," I wondered as I glared at my reflection, "dressed like ithis/i?" I looked at my raw hands and shook my head. I touched the torn, stained cloth around my thin waist. I pulled out my shirt as I looked at it. I decided I need something to wear before I could go back to the city. I nodded as if i had just finished an argument and continued along the stream.

I sat down on a small rock, finding that my search for food was hopless. I looked up and saw a bird in the tree limb hanging above me. I stood, getting a better look at what it had. "Berries!" I clapped my hands joyously and searched the bushes. I hurried to a small bush and plucked a round, blue berry off it's branches. I put it in my mouth and smiled. I looked for a big leave on a tree and plucked one. I filled my leaf with the berries and wandered back to the stream. I rinsed them as I listened to the birds sing.

I refilled my leaf many times, still watching and listening to the birds. I smiled as one hopped closer and closer to my out-streached hand. It jumped on my hand and churped loudly, awaiting its prize. I smiled and slowly placed a small berry in the palm of my hand. It gulped it down quickly then hopped up my arm and onto my sholder. I giggled as it burrowed its way into my hair. I handed it a berry and it plucked it from my fingers. I smiled contently as it settled on my sholder.

I placed the leaf on the ground and stared at the bright blue sky. My eyes filled with tears as the memory I had been dreading to let in, pushed its way into my mind. The bird sturred on my sholder and stood, looking at me. I forced a smile and patted it on the head with my finger. It settled back down as I turned away. I wiped the tear away and focused. I turned to bird, "So, you're the first one to befriend me in a long time, you know that?" It chirped as I smiled.

"Well, Mr. Bird, what shall I call you?" I lifted it in my cupped palms and stared at it. "Tori!" I exclaimed, remebering that someone who had traveled all over the universe said it ment 'Bird'. I smiled as it peeped happily in my hands. I placed it on my sholder and smiled.

I got up, trying to figure out a way to get some clothes. I remebered the herd of cows and headed in the direction. I walked for and hour, the hot sun beating down on my bare legs and arms. I soon came to a small house. I knocked on the door and a small girl opened the door. I smiled warmly, "May I speak to your mother?" She looked at me with big, brown eyes.

"My Mama's dead," she replied, still staring at me. I looked at her with concern as I apologized. She left the open door and circled me, looking me up and down. She looked at Tori, "Is that your birdy?"

"Yes, I found him, in the forest," I replied as she stared. "Would you like to hold him?" I asked as she streached her hand out to him. She nodded eagerly as I placed the small bird on her finger. She giggled as he flapped, catching his balance. I smiled as he settled, the girl petting his back.

She handed him back and smiled. "Thank you, miss!" She smiled happily, "I'm Amy, who are you?"

I pondered her question then smiled, simply stating: "I'm Rae."


	5. Home

Amy led me by the hand into a large room, furnished by two chairs, a couch, and a fireplace. She left me in the door way of the room and skipped over to a middle-aged man who was reading a newspaper. She spoke happily to him as he looked at the paper. Amy bounced happily over to my and pulled me over to the man. "This is my daddy!" She smiled happily as her father folded up his paper and stared at me. "Daddy, this is Rae!" she giggled happily as he inspected me.

I bowed slightly. "It's nice to meet you, sir," I stood up striaght as Tori lost his balance. For the first time, the small bird seemed nervous. I plucked him off my sholder and comforted him with pats on the head. He stared nervously at Amy's father. He stood after I place Tori back on my shoulder.

"My name is Tom Johnson, but please, call me Tom." He nodded toward Tori, "Is that a wild bird?"

I glanced at Tori and nodded,"His name is Tori."

Tom stared in disbelief. After a minute he nodded. Amy bounced happily at his side,"Can she stay and be my sister, Daddy?"

He stared sternly at Amy, "Now, Amy, I'm sure she has better things to do other than stay here..." He glanced in my direction, as if asking if it were true. I shook my head, and he sighed. Amy stared at his face with big, glassy eyes. Her bottom lip started to quiver as tears filled her eyes. He shook his head and sighed submissivly, "Fine, she can stay, if it's alright with Rae."

Amy's eyes lit up as she wiped atthe tears. She lept over and tugged on my hand. "Oh pleeeeease, Rae!" she pleaded. I smiled at her and looked up at Tom, standing behind Amy.

"If your dad is sure, I'll stay," I looked at him. He smiled and nodded. Amy jumped for joy and pulled my past her dad and into another room. She thanked her father quickly as she hurried into a smaller, pale-yellow room. She smiled and walked over to a small, pillow-dominated bed.

"I sleep here!" she announced proudly, her face beeming with happiness. I smiled and walked over. I ruffled her hair as I looked around. There was a small, white table surrounded by four white chairs, three were occupied by a stuffed bear, rabbit, and a dog. A small, white door was on the wall next to me, I guessed it was a closet. One corner was dedicated entirly to stuffed animals of every kind, but I only reconized a few.

"It's very nice!" I wandered over to the bad ans sat down. She plopped herself on my lap. I stared into her big, round eyes. "How old are you?" I wondered.

"I'm six!" She smiled at me and happily closed her eyes. "How old are you, Rae?"

I laughed lightly, "I'm pretty sure I'm fifteen."

"Only pretty sure? You don't know how old you are?" she stared at me, confused. I simple shrugged as Tom walked in the room, holding a small pile of clothes.

"Rae, you can have these if you want," he stated as he handed me the clothes. I smiled and nodded a thanks. "Amy, why don't you give Rae a tour of the house?" He asked as he turned to leave.

Amy nodded and, once again, pulled me into the living room. "This is the living room! Daddy sits here and reads his paper every day." She led me around the small house, telling me every room and what it was for. She finished in the kitchen, where Tom was sitting, drinking a glass of water. "You can go change in the bathroom!" Amy smiled as I nodded and left the room.

I changed quickly. I looked in the mirror at myself. I let out a small laugh. Thepale-blue shirt and frayed jeansfit loosely, and my hair was a mess. I turned on the sink and washed my hair quickly. After several chirp of complaints from Tori, I finished and dried my hair with a small towel. I ran my fingers through it a few times, attempting to tame it. When my attempts failed, I smiled and turned to leave. I placed the towel in a small hamper and walked out. I walked into the kitchen, where Amy was waiting impatiently.

She ran to my side and held onto my hand. "Daddy needs for us to go into town and get some things!" I looked up and smiled.

"If that's not a problem, Rae," He looked at me questioningly.

"Sure, I'll do it," I responded happily. He nodded and handed me a list of what he need and a small wad of bills. Amy streached her hand up to take the money. I handed it to her and she smiled, putting it in her tiny pocket. "We'll be back soon," I promised as Amy pulled me out the front door.


End file.
